


Keeping Secrets Fanart

by djfox31



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djfox31/pseuds/djfox31
Summary: Fanart of Emma
Kudos: 13





	Keeping Secrets Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keeping Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438185) by [ElvenSemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSemi/pseuds/ElvenSemi). 



> I blearily drew this at 3:30 am after reading the first part of the story. Apparently she actually has long hair, but my addled, sleep deprived mind demanded a bob so

A quick attempt of the protag =)


End file.
